Míra viny
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Všichni chybujeme. Jen některé chyby jsou horší než ty ostatní. Upozornění: slash, AU


**Míra viny**

Svět se ponořil do tmy, když Pán zla vyhrál válku. Lidé umírali. Smrtijedi se otevřeně producírovali ulicemi a podle libosti veřejně terorizovali kouzelníky i mudly. Společností se jako mor šířila mrazivá hrůza.

Lord Voldemort se zmocnil vlády.

A tím, kdo za to byl zodpovědný, byl Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, kterému už dávno nezáleželo na tom, jestli je svět v temnotě či ne. Pro něj v tom nebyl rozdíl.

Jeho světlo zmizelo ve chvíli, kdy vyhasly ty smaragdově zelené oči.

xXx

„Pane Pottere, myslíte si, že se někdy naučíte poslouchat, co říkám?"

Ironicky protáhl, na tváři měl drobný křivý úšklebek. _Předstíraný_. Hrdlo se mu svíralo a jemu dalo spoustu práce zachovat zdání klidu. Chladu. Prázdného nezájmu.

Mezi zuby mu zasyčel vzduch, jak se prudce nadechl, když na něj chlapec upřel pohled. Tvrdý, nenávistný.

Ach…

Ten pohled ho bodal u srdce, které nebylo ani zdaleka tak kamenné, jak se tvářilo navenek.

Mohl se mu omluvit. Kruci, mohl se k němu třeba jen otočit zády a přestat se mu vysmívat. Přiznat si, proč ho rozechvívá, když slyší jeho sametový hlas. Proč má strach, že se opět do něčeho zaplete a ocitne se v nebezpečí. K tomu by však potřeboval mít odvahu.

A Severus Snape nebyl odvážný.

„Řekněte mi, Pottere," ztišil hlas v pouhé jízlivé zašeptání a naklonil se k chlapci blíže, zorničky rozšířené tak, že téměř splývaly s temně hnědou barvou duhovek. „Udělal jste ten lektvar správně?" zeptal se se zdviženým obočím.

Napadlo ho, kdy se to stalo. kdy se z jeho života vytratila opravdovost? Kdy už nezbylo nic víc než přetvářka?

Kdy se z něj stal herec?

Harry pevně stiskl rty a pohled zaryl do desky stolu. Nechtěl se dát vyprovokovat. Všichni přece věděli, jaký je Severus Umaštěný Snape parchant a jak rád strhává body.

Obzvláště Nebelvíru.

„Ne, pane," procedil mezi zuby.

„V tom případě ovšem," zavrkal sladce profesor, „nemá smysl, abyste ho dokončoval, Pottere."

Mávl hůlkou a vyprázdnil mu kotlík.

Harry ho nasupeně pozoroval, a pak si začal balit věci. Teď už tady neměl co na práci.

A Snape, protivný, necitelný Snape se proklínal za to, že to znovu udělal. Proklínal se, protože navzdory tomu, co si o něm mysleli ostatní, on nebyl necitelný. Jeho srdce cítilo. Jeho srdce milovalo.

Milovalo černovlasého mladíka s hlubokýma zelenýma očima a jizvou ve tvaru blesku.

Kdyby to jen tušil jeho pán… Severus věděl, že by nezůstal naživu dlouho, kdyby bylo jeho tajemství odhaleno. Ale Temný pán nic netušil.

Naštěstí pro něj, pokud Severus Snape v něčem opravdu vynikal, byla to nitrobrana.

xXx

„Máme ho, můj pane… našli jsme ho…"

Smrtijedovo šeptání se tiše rozeznělo rozlehlou sklepní místností. Lord Voldemort upřel na drobnému mužíka pohled a krutě se usmál. V bezcitných očích se mu rudě zablesklo.

„Přiveďte ho," přikázal.

Smrtijed se hluboce uklonil a vycouval z místnosti.

Severus Snape se zachvěl. Ne. Ne, prosím…

Dveře se znovu otevřely a dovnitř pevným krokem vešli dva vysocí, černě odění muži, vlekoucí mezi sebou menší, hubenější postavu.

Harry Potter sebou nechal vláčet, nejspíš ani nebyl schopný se bránit. Hlavu měl svěšenou tak, že se bradou opíral o hrudník a rozcuchané tmavé vlasy mu neuspořádaně spadaly do zpola zavřených očí.

Byl bez hůlky. Neozbrojený. Bezmocný. Bože…

Severusovi se sevřelo srdce.

„Opět se setkáváme, můj mladý příteli," promluvil Voldemort a jeho chladný hlas se odrážel od kamenných stěn. „Útěchou ti může být, že tentokrát už je to naposledy…"

Harry namáhavě zvedl hlavu a otevřel mlhou zastřené oči, nedíval se však na Voldemorta. Místo toho vyhledal omámeným pohledem jeho, stojícího jen pár kroků od vysokého trůnu jeho pána.

„Profesore…" zamumlal. Prosil o pomoc. Pro sebe i pro všechny ostatní.

Neodpověděl.

Pán zla se pobaveně zachechtal.

„Crucio." Namířil na chlapce hůlku a ten se mezi smrtijedy začal zmítat bolestí, zuby pevně stisknuté, aby mu neunikl jediný výkřik, jediný sten…

Ano, Severus už nejednou poznal účinky této kletby sám na sobě. Znal ten pocit, kdy se do každého kousku vašeho těla zabodávají rozpálené nože a vy si nepřejete nic jiného než umřít. Ale dívat se, jak to dělají _jemu _a nemít odvahu tomu zabránit… to bylo tisíckrát horší.

Nedokázal to zastavit. Nedokázal to, protože věděl, co by to znamenalo pro něj.

Voldemort strhl hůlku stranou a s uspokojením sledoval, jak Harry mělce zrychleně dýchá a tvář se mu stále křiví bolestí. Ti dva smrtijedi, kteří ho předtím přivedli a pořád ho drželi vzpřímeně, se smáli.

„Zabiješ mě, Raddle?" zašeptal chlapec s přimhouřenýma očima a ušklíbl se.

„Ach, samozřejmě, že tě zabiju," souhlasil černokněžník klidně. „Jen si s tebou chci nejdříve trochu pohrát…"

znovu na něj namířil hůlku a chlapec se znovu rozezmítal. Škubal sebou, ale nevydal ani hlásku. Byl tak statečný.

Ne jako on.

Muži ho pustili a Harry padl na kolena. Trhaně oddychoval, obličej bílý jako křída, oči prázdné a kalně zelené. Z hrdla se mu vydralo děsivé zachroptění. „_Severusi_…"

Tohle bolelo víc než cokoli, co kdy zažil. Ta prázdnota. Odevzdání. Chtěl se k němu rozběhnout, obejmout ho a chránit vlastním tělem.

Chtěl, ale neudělal to.

Sledoval, jak jeho pán chlapce znovu a znovu mučí, a nehnul ani brvou, přestože uvnitř ho to spalovalo zaživa, přestože Harryho bolest byla i jeho bolestí a Harryho smrt se stane i jeho smrtí.

Trpěl, ale najevo to nedal.

Severus Snape se uměl dokonale ovládat.

xXx

Svět se ponořil do tmy, když Pán zla vyhrál válku. Lidé umírali. Smrtijedi se otevřeně producírovali ulicemi a podle libosti veřejně terorizovali kouzelníky i mudly. Společností se jako mor šířila mrazivá hrůza.

A mohl za to on. Protože on tomu _mohl_ zabránit a neudělal to. Protože on to _mohl_ změnit, ale neodvážil se postavit se svému pánovi.

Dovolil mu, aby zabil Harryho Pottera. Jediného chlapce, kterého kdy miloval. Jediného chlapce, který měl naději, že Pána zla porazí.

Lord Voldemort se zmocnil vlády.

A tím, kdo za to byl zodpovědný, byl Severus Snape.


End file.
